


Miracle

by zeilfanaat



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-04
Updated: 2005-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2941418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeilfanaat/pseuds/zeilfanaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it ever get old? Let’s hope not!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

It was nearing morning and Scott Tracy was carefully holding a bundle in his arms. The halls were quiet, as the hospital staff slowly started their morning duties and the nightshift had just been relieved. 

Scott was completely mesmerised by the bundle in his arms, and completely oblivious to the approaching footsteps. Finally, he realised someone was standing next to him and looking over his shoulder. He smiled at his brother before returning his gaze to his earlier object of attention.

“It’s amazing,” Scott whispered. His blond brother chuckled softly.

“Yeah, sure is. And I don’t think it ever gets old.” 

John gazed at the new-born baby, snuggled up in the father’s arms. Even after having held his own children, the miracle of life was something that never ceased to amaze him.

“John, do me a favour. If I ever seem to think this gets old, hit some sense into me.”

John grinned. “My pleasure.”

They both returned their attention to the baby as she sneezed and screwed up her little face.

“Definitely your daughter, Scott. Mum used to tell us you were the only one of us who sneezed on your very first day on this planet.”

Scott was too content and too much in awe to respond to the loving comment, so he didn’t reply; not that John really expected one. He too was marvelling over the fact his older brother had a daughter now.

* * *

It was late at night as the man stood in front of the window of the hospital. A discarded wheelchair stood lonely at his side, while the night shift went through the evening rounds. The greying man was so in awe of the bundle in his arms that he didn’t notice the telltale ‘bonk, step, step, bonk, step, step’ approaching him from behind. It was only when the visitor was standing next to him that he realised that he wasn’t alone anymore. Without looking up, the man whispered. “It’s amazing.”

The visitor with the cane chuckled. “Good to see I don’t need to hit some sense in you then.”

Scott joined his brother in his soft laughter.

“You wouldn’t have been able to keep up with me anyway,” Scott said, referring to his up-to-date wheelchair as opposed to John’s slower means of getting about. John shook his head. 

“Wouldn’t have to. You’re not _in_ your wheelchair at the moment. Though I do wonder what Megan would have to say about that.”

At Scott’s fearful expression John chuckled. There were only two people who had been able to give Scott that look on his face; their late grandmother Josie, and Scott’s wife Megan.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell,” John reassured his older brother.

“You’d better not!” Scott said, glaring pointedly at John. 

“Scott Tracy! What are you doing standing there!” A female voice boomed from behind the two men. ‘Yup, clearly a General’s daughter.’ John thought. Scott cringed as John grimaced sympathetically. 

“No need to,” he mouthed wickedly, which earned him another glare.

The two brothers turned towards Megan who had her arms folded in front of her, looking admonishingly at the two of them. The heat died away as she noticed the bundle in Scott’s arms. 

“Aw, isn’t she cute.”

The three adults looked at the small baby girl, remembering similar times, yet noticing the differences. You never got used to the miracle of new life, be it your own kids, the kids of your brother or your grandkids. 

**The End**


End file.
